


i wanna be your boyfriend

by kisankishu



Series: reikao oneshots [1]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Kisses, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, i love them so fucking much, plz.. reikao spare some love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25646389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisankishu/pseuds/kisankishu
Summary: i wanna kiss you until i lose my breaththe one in which confessions are made and soft kisses are shared (and maybe just a bit more love than usual)
Relationships: Hakaze Kaoru/Sakuma Rei, implied adokoga
Series: reikao oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866406
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	i wanna be your boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> this is horrible uh sry for any ooc esp w rei n the transition is a little wonky itz been . months since ive properly written n i have ab 12 wips that im never gonna finish oops
> 
> we dont talk ab the fact that i posted this at 4:30 am :)

“Kaoru-kun, are you really that oblivious as to not see what I feel for you?” Rei had one of the most desperate and pleading expressions Kaoru had ever seen on his unit leader as he looked straight into his eyes after their most recent rehearsal. The other two had already left, presumably to go eat at that one restaurant they both liked, though Kaoru and Rei both suspected that they were going on a date either way.

Kaoru was really that oblivious (although not to his own feelings, which he doubted he would ever admit). “Huh? Sakuma-san, what are you talking about...? Feel... for me...? I’m just your friend and unit mate, aren’t I?”

Rei couldn’t respond to that in words, as it felt like a rejection already. He knew he could never return his feelings, but this hurt more than he had anticipated. Kaoru hadn’t even realized what he meant, but if he didn’t clarify exactly how he felt he knew he’d regret it. He took a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself down slightly before he spoke.

“What I mean, Kaoru-kun,” he paused and recollected himself before trying again. “What I mean is... I like you. Not simply as my friend, but more. Not just my unit mate and former classmate, but _more_. I deeply care for you-I _have_ deeply cared for you for a long time-and I want to stay by your side as... your partner. And I wish to state that I don’t mean as idols like we already are.”

Kaoru’s eyes were wide open, and he was watching Rei’s every movement. “Then what do you mean...?” He asked softly, quietly hoping it was what he was thinking. Hoping he wasn’t reading this entire thing completely wrong. Hoping... that he could say what he felt too.

“I mean... romantically. I want to be there by your side for as long as I can possibly be, as your...” Rei hesitated, his voice returning shakily, “boyfriend. I want to be your boyfriend. I feel so much for you. I love you so much... I want to be the person you hold dear in your heart, the one that you love that way, as you are already all of that and more to me. I wish that you feel the same as me, but I highly doubt-”

He was cut off by a sharp “Rei-kun!” from Kaoru before he could finish his thought. “I... I do feel the same as you though...! You’ve been someone I hold very dear to me, who’s stayed with me even throughout everything that’s happened, and... I love you too. In that way specifically. I didn’t know I could feel this much for someone else this way, but I’m glad it’s you.”

Rei opened his mouth to speak, eyes slightly bigger than they had been, but Kaoru cut him off. “Rei-kun, please let me finish! I’ve always been someone to flirt with lots of people, but it was never anything serious. But with you, I want to be serious. I don’t know when I fell for you, I’ve only realized for a few months, but I think you’re the person I’m meant to be with. I’m glad I joined Undead, and I’m even happier that I met you. I... love you...! Kinda embarrassing to be saying it now, but I want to say it. I _need_ to say it to you. Yes, Rei-kun, I love you too. And I want to be your boyfriend. I want to be able to say that you’re the only one I love this way.”

The second the words had left his mouth, he was blushing furiously as Rei’s eyes widened even more in realization. He wasn’t sure when he had grasped his hands, but his cold skin was gently gripped by Kaoru’s warm fingers. He didn’t let go even as Rei had started to process what he had said and slowly grew pinker.

“Kaoru-kun?” Rei whispered. “Can I kiss you?” He nodded his head softly and watched as Rei pulled one of his hands away from his to cup his face. Stroking Kaoru’s cheek with his thumb, he leaned in and kissed him gently on the forehead. Then the nose. Then the cheek, and then the other cheek. Kaoru tilted his head up, looking straight into Rei’s eyes as he brushed his lips across the blonde’s.

Sighing, Kaoru reached up with his free hand to brush back Rei’s bangs and do the same to him. First the forehead. Next the tip of his nose (he swore he heard him chuckling slightly at this). Then the cheek, and then the other cheek. And finally his lips. He kissed Rei gently and slowly, melting into the kiss. Rei wrapped his other arm around his waist and pulled him up against him as Kaoru threw his around his shoulders, deepening the kiss.

They broke the kiss a few moments later, looking into each other’s eyes and holding each other gently.

“I really do love you, Kaoru-kun. And I’m... very happy that you feel the same.” Kaoru smiled up at Rei, leaning in just a little bit more to peck him on the mouth once more. “I love you too, Rei-kun. I’m happy that I can be your beloved person. I love you so much. Thank you for being mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> anywayz.. i hope u enjoyed they make me rlly happy theyre a huge comfort of mine n ive been needing them a lot recently <3
> 
> im sobbing i love them so fucking much


End file.
